


Terrence Suave, the Ultimate Despair

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Manipulation, Psychological Torture, Torture, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Prequel to Surviving the Killing Game. What if Terrence Succeeded in his plan for despair?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

The lights turned on. The center of the room was a chair. A stick figure with headphones had been tied up and blindfolded. The blindfold was removed and the stick figure found himself staring at 3 other stick figures with top hats on.  
"WHO ARE YOU GUYS? LET ME GO" The headphones figure shouted. The top hat in the middle spoke.  
"Well if it isn't Charles Calvin, the Ultimate Pilot?" The top hat said. "After a successful raid, we finally have the governments star pilot"  
"Who are you? I wanna go home" Charles cried.  
"Don't you know? I am Terrence Suave, the Ultimate Despair" The top hat said. "Me and my men have been at work for months now. Bringing despair across the entire world. And now we can corrupt the government with despair, with you as our first victim"  
"No I won't let you," Charles said. "Just let me go, I wanna go home. I'll never give into despair. You can't make me!"  
"Very well then" Terrence said. "Perhaps this will. Reginald, Right Hand Man. Take care of Charlie"  
"Yes sir" They both said. Reg and RHM both grabbed Charles and held his head up, forcing him to look forward. Terrence presses a button and a red light invades Charles' eyes. Charles began to tear up as he was forced to watch the despair video before him.  
After some time, Terrence saw that the video wasn't working.  
"Reginald, initiate plan b" He ordered.  
"Yes sir" Reginald said. He pulls out two metal rods from his hat. He goes behind Charles.  
"Hold still, this is gonna hurt for a bit," Reginald said. Using the metal rods, Reginald began to perform neurosurgery on Charles. The poor pilot began to cry out in pain as Reginald messed with his head.  
"Sorry, Boss' orders," Reginald said. After some time, Charles stopped moving and he had a permanent blank expression on his face. Terrence turns off the video.  
"Good," Terrence said. "Right hand man, untie him and send him back to the military base"  
"Yes sir" Right hand Man said. He unties Charles and takes him out of the room. Terrence states at the window.  
"Who's our next victim?" Reginald said.  
"Set a course for Henry Stickmin" Terrence said. He remembered his plan like it was yesterday.


	2. My Impurest Heart for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all began

Time flashes back to exactly one year before the rise of the toppat clan. Terrence Suave was the current leader of the Toppat Clan. They were heading to a top secret base in their airship in order to obtain a secret treasure.  
Entering the base of the ship was Reginald Copperbottom, a member of the clan. He seemed to have visited Terrence to chat.  
"Terrence" Reginald said "we're almost at the base." Terrence turns to Reginald.  
"Excellent. Prepare the others for the raid." Terrence said.  
"If you don't mind me asking" Reginald said "Why are we raising this base? Will it actually be successful this time?"  
"Oh you don't know?" Terrence said "inside this base is the ultimate weapon. With it, we can raid any place on earth with ease" Reginald nodded and left.  
Although he didn't specify, Terrence was actually looking for the infamous Despair Video created by Junky Enoshima. After her death, the government locked up the video in a secret base so no one could find it and spread despair again. But Terrence was fascinated by her work and decided he wanted the video to himself. Then he'll brainwash his fellow members and he can continue Junky's legacy. Then the world will know him as the Ultimate Despair.   
Upon arriving at the base, Terrence presses a button and a couple of missiles are sent flying to the base. He ordered his men to storm the base with guns. Surprisingly, no one was there.  
Terence orders the clan to take as many items as they can. Meanwhile he makes his way into the secret room in the hall.  
"Here it is," Terrence said. He kicked the door open and in the center of the room was the CD containing the despair video. Imagine what things he could do with this video. All the despair, and all the people he could mind control. It was perfect.  
Terrence takes the video and puts it inside his hat. He returns outside.  
"Gentlemen, let's head back to the airship," Terrence said. Soon, the men were marching back to the airship, this mission was a success.


	3. A Farewell to All Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triple threat attempts to stop the toppats

The door opens and 3 stick figures enter the main military base. The general greets them.  
"Henry, Ellie, Charles, good to see you" The general said. "We have terrible news"  
"What's going on?" Ellie asked.  
"The toppat clan has raided our secret base. The secret despair video has been stolen as well"  
"The secret despair video?" Charles asked.  
"Once belonging to Junky Enoshima, if you watch that despair video. It will mess with your mind and despair will corrupt you. We detect that the toppat clan has a hold of it. They can use that video to brainwash people and force them to destroy property and kill others." The general said. "Which is why I need you three to track down the toppat clan and retrieve the despair video before it's too late"  
"You can count on us General" Charles said.  
"They're currently heading towards our base. We need you three to infiltrate the airship and steal the despair video back from Terrence Suave, leader of the topcats." General said.  
"Yes sir" Ellie said. The 3 of them then left.   
Later, in the sky, Charles was flying his helicopter towards the airship.  
"Alright guys, what's the plan?" Charles said.  
"Get us closer to the airship. From there, Henry and I will invade the leader's office and snatch the despair video. We need you to be ready when we call you" Ellie said.  
"Alright, let's do this," Charles said. He drives the helicopter closer to the airship. A toppat staring at the window notices the 3 and pulls out his walkie talkie.  
"Sir, we have a government chopper inbound" He said.   
"Fire the missiles," Terrence said. Suddenly, a missile flies in the direction of the chopper, hitting it. Henry and Ellie nearly fall off from the explosion.  
"Uh oh we're going down" Charles said as the helicopter fell from the sky. Terrence watches from the surveillance cameras.  
"That oughta take care of them for now" Terrence said. He stands up from his desk. "Now, about that pilot"  
On the ground, the triple threat had survived the crash miraculously. Ellie checked for injuries and Charles contacted the general.  
"The helicopter was shot down by the Toppats. We're okay here" Charles said. He turns to the other 2.  
"So what's going on?" Ellie said.  
"A rescue copter is going to save us in a few minutes. All we can do is wait here" Charles said. The three of them sat together.  
"So.. What's gonna happen if the toppats raid the government base?" Charles said.  
"If we don't do anything about Terrence and the despair video, it could be the end of the world" Ellie said.  
"Well, we have to destroy that video before it's too late" Charles said. "Who knows what their first target will be?"  
Meanwhile on the airship, Terrence turns to Reginald.  
"Reginald, make sure everything is prepared for movie night" Terrence said.  
"Yes sir" Reginald said before leaving. Terrence faces the wall, holding the despair video in his hand.  
"Ultimate Despair, here I come"


	4. The Melancholy, Surprise and Dissapearence of Charles Calvin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrence brainwashes his fellow toppats

In the airship, every Toppat member was present for movie night. Terrence said it was a gift for a successful raid on the secret base. He said it was about a teddy bear having a picnic but in reality, it was the despair video.   
"Alright everyone. Enjoy the film. And cheers to us. Long live the Toppats" Terrence said. Everyone cheered as the movie began.   
However, the cheering suddenly stopped when the red light invaded everyone's eyes. The horror that was displayed before them. People were killing each other. Some toppat members were tearing up, but for some reason, no one could look away. No matter how horrible it was, no one could dare look away.  
When the movie ended, everyone reverted back to normal, almost as if nothing ever happened. Terrence stands before his men.   
"Everyone, from this day forward, we will bring despair upon this world" Terrence said. "We will travel across the land, we will destroy everything and kill anyone that dares to go against us. For the Ultimate Despair, and her Remnants" Everyone cheered.  
"From now on, you will all refer to me as Terrence Suave, the Ultimate Despair" Terrence said. "And you are all my Remnants. Now then, let's go show the world that despair rules over all" Everyone cheered again.  
"Oh boy! I can't wait to go on another raid!" Sven said.  
"Yeah, it's gonna be pretty cool I guess," Burt said.  
What would follow was the worst raid the government has even seen. When the first missile hit the base, a quarter of their men were wiped out in seconds. It was the ultimate government vs Toppat war ever. It was The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Raid in Human History. Once the government thought they had the upper hand, they suddenly heard a scream.   
"HELP!"  
Charles Calvin, the government's star pilot, was being carried away by a group of Toppats. Henry and Ellie chased after the group only to be blind by a smoke grenade. Once the smoke cleared, Henry and Ellie could only watch as the airship flew away, carrying their friend inside.


	5. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Toppats invade the Wall

Now we are at present day, Charles has just been brainwashed by the Toppat Clan and suddenly sent back to the government. Terrence turned to Reginald and Right Hand Man.  
"Set a course for Henry Stickmin" Terrence said.   
"Sir, what happens if Henry refuses to join us?" Right Hand Man said.  
"Easy. Let's take the girl" Terrence said. "Then he'll give in for sure. But first, let's head to the Wall" Terrence said.   
The government was surprised to see Charles return unharmed.   
"We thought we lost you," Ellie said. "What did they do to you? Are you alright?"  
"Oh I'm alright" Charles said. "They just got the wrong person. They didn't do anything to me" That's a lie. Charles was corrupted with despair but was hiding it in order to fool everyone.  
"Well at least you're safe. We heard that the Toppat Clan is going to the Wall. General sent some of his men to investigate" Ellie said.   
"Well as long as we know, they'll destroy the wall as well" Charles said. "Where's Henry?"  
Meanwhile at the Wall, a red light invaded the entire complex. Soon, chaos erupted. People were destroying property, killing others, and even killing themselves. Terrence was battling the Wall's leader, Dmitri.  
"It's the end of the line for you old man" Terrence said.   
"I'd advise you to drop the despair act before it's too late. You're not the Ultimate Despair, you're the Ultimate Fraud" Dmitri said clearly mocking him. With one final punch, Dimitri falls to his death as Terrence watches.   
At what remained of the military base, the government began to freak out.  
" We need to remain calm. The toppats could attack us again " Galeforce said. "Henry, Charlie, Ellie, we need you on the front lines"


	6. The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident at the Center of Chaos Contamination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CCC has a killing game

Meanwhile, at the Center for Chaos Contamination, or CCC. 16 members found themselves trapped inside the building.   
"How are we gonna get outta here?" A CCC member said. Coming into the scene was Reginald and Right Hand Man.   
"It's the Toppat Clan," Another CCC member said. "What do you want from us?"  
"It's simple," Reginald said. "By the order of our boss, if you want to escape, you must kill each other"  
"What!" A CCC member said. She turns to her fellow members. "We are a family here. There's no way we are ever gonna-"  
BANG  
The CCC member falls to the ground, a bullet wound in her head. Everyone freaks out. Reginald is the one holding the gun.  
"This isn't a joke," Reginald said. "You must all kill each other as part of the killing game hosted by me and my Right Hand Man. Incase you still don't comply, we have some motives for you"  
RHM came in carrying an entire cart of secret videos, photos, and some weapons to everyone to use. The CCC were shocked.  
"May the odds ever be in your favor" Reginald said. He turns to RHM and hands him a piece of paper.  
"Will you do the honors?" Reginald said. RHM takes the paper and clears his throat.  
As RHM began to sing, the CCC building soon became a blood bath. Two Members were dueling each other.   
"They have my mother!" CCC member 1 said. CCC member 2 took his knife and stabbed the other member with no hesitation.  
"I'm sorry, but I won't let anything happen to My-" The CCC member was cut off as he was shot by Wilston Stone.  
Two CCC members, Mert and Kert Steel, decided that they wanna go out together. As they held their guns to shoot themselves, Mert was suddenly stabbed in the back by Kyle Baxter. Mert fell to the ground.  
"MERT!" Kert cried out as he saw his brother die before him. Kyle waves around the knife.  
"You wanna join him?" Kyle said, Kyle jumps on Kert and repeatedly stabs him until he stops moving. Then he turned the knife on himself, dying alongside the brothers.   
The final CCC member is killed, by the survivor of the killing game, Clyde Jenkins.   
"Congrats Clyde" Reginald said. "You are free to-"  
Clyde, driven insane by killing all his fellow coworkers, decided to swing at Right Hand Man. He misses and gets punched by RHM, dying on impact.  
"Well, that takes care of that," Reginald said. "I'll inform the boss"


	7. Charles Calvin Doesn't Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrence used Ellie and Charles against Henry

Ellie wakes up to find herself in a hallway. She doesn't know how she got here. Next to her was Charles.  
"Charles?" Ellie said. Charles stands up.  
"Ellie, you're finally awake. It appears we've been captured by the Toppat clan. Luckily I found a way out while you were out" Charles said.  
"Where's Henry?" Ellie asked.  
"Don't know," Charles said.  
Meanwhile, Henry wakes up and finds himself in a strange room. There are tvs on the wall and there were podiums in the center of the room. The TVs were showing a live broadcast of Charles and Ellie walking down the hall.  
"Ellie, Charles!" Henry yells.  
"They can't hear you"  
Henry turns around to see the source of the noise. It's none other than the Ultimate Despair, Terrence Suave.  
"Come on now Henry" Terrence said. "Don't you know how to greet your old man?"  
"Now you might be wondering what your friends are doing?" Terrence said. "Why don't we watch together?"  
Ellie and Charles keep walking until they reach an elevator at the end of the hall.  
"Well, looks like we made it," Charles said.  
"Made it where?" Ellie asked. She was suddenly shoved into the elevator by Charles, knocking her to the ground.  
"Terrence will be waiting for you" Charles said. The elevator closes, taking Ellie down a floor.  
"Charles!" Henry said. "Why did he do that?"  
"Because he works for me now" Terrence said. "We kidnapped Charles so we could brainwash him and force him to do our bidding. And soon, you will too"  
"No, I won't," Henry said. "Just let go of me and my friends," Terrence laughs.   
"Sorry Henry, but the show must go on" Terrence said.  
ELLIE ROSE WILL NOW RECEIVE PUNISHMENT!  
The elevator door slowly opens…


	8. Smile at Hope in the name of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrence really wanted Henry and Ellie to suffer

Ellie found herself inside a maze. A voice boomed from the speakers,   
"If you want to escape you must exit this maze. At the end, you can leave. Good luck" Terrence said:  
Ellie began to go through the maze as Henry could only watch from the trial room.  
"This is getting boring, let's spice it up a bit" Terrence said. With the push of a button, a spear pops up from the walls, stabbing Ellie in the arm.  
"ELLIE" Henry yelled. Ellie cried out as she bled from her injuries. Another spear pops up from the ground, stabbing her in the foot.  
"Why are you doing this?" Henry asked.   
"The Ultimate Despair spares no one" Terrence said.   
Ellie limped her way through the maze, more spears would eventually pop up and stab her. Henry couldn't look away as his friend was tortured. It's almost like he was slowly falling into despair.  
"Ellie…" Was all Henry could say.   
Once Ellie got farther, she saw a hope of light, the exit. Henry was happy as she limped to the door. But the happiness would soon fade as the exit suddenly disappears.  
"Sorry Ellie, but did you really think I was gonna let you go?" Terrence said.  
"Huh?" Ellie said. Suddenly, a bunch of spears pop up from under Ellie, stabbing her everywhere. Henry screamed.  
"That should do the trick," Terrence said. He turns to Henry, who has a blank expression on his face.   
"I knew you had it in you" Terrence said "now, allow me to introduce you to your new friends"


	9. Goodbye, Toppat Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Ultimate Despair

Terrence leads Henry to another room. 3 other stick figures were waiting for him.  
"Everyone, I want you to meet your newest member, Henry Stickmin," Terrence said. He turns to Henry.   
"Henry, meet your new friends. John, Amelia and Gordon aka Frog, Turtle and Eel. You will be their leader of their group, the Ultimate Despair" Terrence said. "You will join me and my men in destroying the world. When they see we have the infamous Henry Stickmin on our side, they'll surrender and the world will be ours" Terrence said before leaving. The group turned to Henry.  
"You really kept us waiting," Frog said.  
"What is our first order?" Turtle said. Henry points to the door.  
"Outside? Of course" Frog said. The three left the room and outside, the sky was red with smoke and buildings were being destroyed.  
"Well, it's time to investigate this area," Frog said.  
"I swear to never kill again," Turtle said.  
"Where should we go now that we're free Henry?" Eel said. The gang immediately made a run for it. With Henry's orders, the Ultimate Despair would on go destroy entire cities and kill millions who didn't join them. All while Terrence watched from afar.  
Meanwhile, Charles stood by the body of Ellie, not showing any emotion. Ellie, somehow still alive, dragged herself to Charles.  
"Charles…" Ellie said in her dying breath. "I know you're in there… What happened to all those memories we made?... It was you, me and Henry…" She gets closer.  
"Where is Henry… . I wanted to see him… I wanted us all to escape… I wish… I could see the both of you one last time… I want the Henry and Charles I know by my side, just this once…" Ellie reaches her hand to Charles before falling back down, finally dying.  
Some of Ellie's blood got onto Charles' shoes. He squats down to her body, tears begin to flow down his face. Looks like the old Charles is still in there.  
So this was it, Terrence had succeeded in bringing the world to despair. He knew that Junky would be proud to see someone living her legacy.  
Unfortunately for Terrence, this would not be reality.


	10. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale. Terrence is thrown overboard

Terrence knew he would never live to see his plans of despair succeed. So he began to throw Henry and his friends into a killing game. Using some of Junky's technology, he made his own Mono bear and ordered it to orchestrate a killing game long after his death. He then gives the bear a special message for Henry if he managed to survive.  
"Oh and one more thing" Terrence told the bear. He pulls out a teleporter.  
"You're gonna need this"  
Soon, Terrence found himself at the edge of the plank. He had been overthrown by his own men after they found out about his plan of despair.  
"Terrence Suave, you have officially been dethroned as the leader of the Toppat Clan" Reginald said. "I'll be taking that hat if you don't mind"  
After Reginald turns back to get back on the airship, Terrence pulls out his gun and shoots Reginald in the back. RHM suddenly runs towards Terrence and punches him off the plank, falling to his death. RHM goes to Reginald and helps him get back on the airship.  
As Terrence falls, he looks at the sky and smiles.  
"I may not live to see my plan work" Terrence said. "But I'll die with this wonderful feeling of-"  
SPLAT

It's now been 1 year since the killing game and the survivors are living in the Stickmin Space Resort. Henry is in his office, replaying that audio, Charles and Ellie listening as well.  
"Why did he think I'd join him?" Henry said.  
"He thinks that you were vulnerable. But he's wrong" Charles said. "You survived a killing game. You had hope despite losing us. You're Henry Stickmin, the Ultimate Hope. And you will never be like your father"  
"Yeah Henry" Ellie said. "You provided a place for all the survivors to have fun and be happy after all we did. We lost a few people on the way but you defeated despair once and for all."  
"I guess you're right, you two," Henry said. "I guess I'm over thinking it. I'm glad I have you guys here"  
"We're glad you're here too," Charles said.  
Meanwhile, Reginald is sitting at the far end of the resort, holding a photo of his right hand man.  
"I will never forgive Terrence for what he's done to me" Reginald says angrily. They won, but at what cost?


End file.
